xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Time After Time: Part II
" " is the fifty-second episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It served as the season 3 season finale as well as the series finale. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Stephen Sandoval. It first aired on May 13, 2006 on the Kids' WB. __TOC__ Overview Omi successfully switches Chase Young's evil Lao-Mang-Long soup with pea soup which stops him from turning evil. However, in exchange, the future has changed for the worse. Instead of turning Chase Young evil, Hannibal turns Master Monk Guan evil, Omi's friends have been turned into farmers, Master Fung is trapped in the Ying-Yang world and Jack turns good once again. The Sands of Time was destroyed with the Kuzusu Atom by Hannibal Bean which makes it impossible for Omi to go back and undo all of Bean's actions. After acquiring the soup Omi hid in the past, they are captured by Hannibal and his crew. Chase then sacrifices his good side to free the Warriors. After the Warriors get to the Heylin seed's vault, Hannibal and his crew start a Xiaolin Showdown. The Warriors defeat Hannibal, Wuya, Chase Young, and Master Monk Guan in a 4-way tag team Xiaolin Showdown. In the end, Raimundo becomes the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, and Omi comes to accept this. All the villains gather together for one last Xiaolin versus Heylin Cosmic Clash Showdown. Synopsis After a short recap of Time After Time: Part 1, the episode begins with Omi and Dojo Kanojo Cho witnessing Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi battling Wuya and her rock monsters 1500 years ago. Suddenly, they encounter the good Chase Young and Omi has a short battle with him. It is during this time that Omi performs Repulse the Monkey, something that Chase Young is stunned by, as only he had knowledge of this move in the current time period, and Omi reveals that he and Chase meet 1500 years later. Suddenly, rock monsters attack and Omi and Chase join Dashi and Master Monk Guan to destroy the rock monsters. Dashi traps Wuya in the puzzle box and peace is restored. Later on, Chase meets Hannibal Roy Bean in the woods, who claims that Chase can only become the greatest warrior if he joins the Heylin side, and if he does not, Master Monk Guan will steal his place in history. The Ying-Ying Bird shows a fake hologram of Master Monk Guan saying he will rise out of Chase's shadow to support his case. Hannibal gives Chase the Lao Mang Long soup and tells him to think over his decision. While Chase is uncertain over what to do, Dojo distracts him with cards while Omi replaces the Lao Mang Long soup with pea soup and hides the real soup. Upon drinking the pea soup in front of Hannibal Bean, Chase throwing a bowl, commenting how he almost gave away everything he believed in. Satisfied at their work, Omi and Dojo use the Sands of Time to return to the present, thinking they will return to a world without evil. Unfortunately, they do not realize until it is too late that Master Monk Guan has been turned evil instead of Chase, with far more devastating results. Wuya (with mostly restored powers), Hannibal Bean, and the Evil Guan in creature form (a huge, almost unstoppable half-lizard and scorpion hybrid) attempt to destroy Omi and Dojo after breaking the Sands of Time with the Kuzusu Atom, and starts to aim at Omi to end it all, but Chase Young rescues them with the flying monkey strike move, steals the Atom, and the three escape on the Crouching Cougar. Chase reveals to Omi how 1500 years ago, Hannibal Bean turned Master Monk Guan evil using the Lao Mang Long soup instead of Chase. Omi goes to his fellow Xiaolin monks, only to discover that his new "home" is a farm. Things have changed, with Clay Bailey as the leader, Jack Spicer on the side of good (due to having left the Ying-Yang World without both Wu), and Master Fung being trapped there. To convince everyone that he is, indeed, from an alternate timeline, Omi and the others sneak to the Xiaolin Temple and reveal the Lao Mang Long soup hidden there 1500 years ago. Chase confirms Omi's claim, but they are unable to act on this discovery since Wuya and Master Monk Guan trap them and surround them with Jungle Cats. Imprisoned in a cage, Raimundo Pedrosa comes up with a plan that if they defrost the original Omi down in the temple basement and prevent him from messing up the past, the world will go back to what it once was. To free the rest of the monks and return the world to normal, Chase must drink the Lao Mang Long Soup. Before he does, he admits that the future where he is evil must be so and asks Omi that both past and future can be changed. He transforms into his green and black lizard form, and then breaks the cage and runs off. Jack lures the Jungle Cats away, and Raimundo uses the Cannon Blaster to blast the monks into the Heylin Seed vault, where they find the frozen Omi and Dojo. Before they can do anything about it, however, Wuya, Evil Guan, Chase, and Hannibal Bean arrive. Hannibal thanks the monks for turning Chase Young evil. It looks bad for the monks, but before the Evil Quartet can attack Jack falls from above and lands on them. Raimundo takes advantage of the distraction to grab the Eye of Dashi but Hannibal gets there at the same time. They call for a Four-Way Tag team Rescue the Damsel Xiaolin Showdown, and the Temple becomes a huge castle with Dojo as the damsel. "Gong Yi Tanpai" is called and the Showdown begins. Both the Good and Evil teams slowly advance to the top one player at a time, using their Shen Gong Wu to hinder the other. Hannibal knocks Raimundo off the castle, sending Clay in. Bean then tags in for Guan, who uses the Juju Flytrap to knock Clay off. Wuya uses the Moonstone Locust to make the newly tagged in Kimiko Tohomiko fall into a courtyard, where the Evil Team cheats with all four of their members in play. After Hannibal attacks Kimiko into a wall, they tried to defeat her, but Raimundo takes over and attacks all of them at the same time by himself. At first, Raimundo has the upper hand, The Evil Quartet begin attacking him. Chase bites him, ripping the back of his shirt off, Guan attacks him, but Raimundo takes his spear then knocks Chase away with the spear. Guan then punches Raimundo into a wall, getting him on the ground and hitting him with a powerful energy blast from his hand. Bean used his arms and slash him with all of them, and then Wuya calls upon rock gargoyles to knock him off the courtyard. They then proceed up to Dojo, but Raimundo uses the Cannon Blaster to shoot himself up to them and uses Wudai-Star Wind to become a charged thunder ball, knocking them off the castle. Omi takes over and uses the Orb of Tornami to propel himself up to Dojo and rescues him, winning the showdown for the Xiaolin monks. In the end, Chase smiles (which means that he probably wanted them to win, proving that he's still good deep down). After the battle, Raimundo uses the Eye of Dashi to defrost the other Omi. The two Omis touch each other and cause a time-space continuum warp blast, which restores the world to the way it was before Omi's attempt to save Chase. Master Fung reveals Raimundo to be the new leader and Shoku warrior, to everybody's joy. Even Omi gets over his pride, smiles, and gives Raimundo a bow. Suddenly, there is a huge explosion, revealing all the enemies the Xiaolin monks battled throughout the series. Master Fung sends them off, and the four begin their last battle. Shen Gong Wu Tally: Final Present Xiaolin Monks # Ants in the Pants # Black Beetle # Cannon Blaster # Cat's Eye Draco # Changing Chopsticks # Crest of the Condor # Crouching Cougar # Crystal Glasses # Denshi Bunny # Eagle Scope # Emperor Scorpion # Falcon's Eye # Fancy Feet # Fountain of Hui # Gills of Hamachi # Glove of Jisaku # Golden Finger # Golden Tiger Claws # Helmet of Jong # Ju-Ju Flytrap # Kaijin Charm # Kuzusu Atom # Lasso Boa Boa # Longhorn Taurus # Longi Kite # Lotus Twister # Lunar Locket # Manchurian Musca # Mantis Flip Coin # Mikado Arm # Mind Reader Conch # Moby Morpher # Monarch Wings # Monsoon Sandals # Moonstone Locust # Mosaic Scale # Orb of Tornami # Reversing Mirror # Ring of the Nine Dragons # Rio Reverso # Ruby of Ramses # Sapphire Dragon # Serpent's Tail # Shadow Slicer # Shadow of Fear # Shard of Lightning # Shen-Ga-Roo # Shroud of Shadows # Silk Spitter # Silver Manta Ray # Sphere of Yun # Star Hanabi # Sun Chi Lantern # Sweet Baby Among Us # Sword of the Storm # Tangle Web Comb # Thorn of Thunderbolt # Tongue of Saiping # Tunnel Armadillo # Woozy Shooter # WuShan Geyser # Wushu Helmet # Yang Yo-Yo # Ying Yo-Yo # Zing Zom-Bone Jack Spicer #Monkey Staff Chase Young None Wuya None Jessie Bailey # Wings of Tinabi Hannibal Roy Bean None Mala Mala Jong # Eye of Dashi # Fist of Tebigong # Heart of Jong # Third-Arm Sash # Helmet of Jong # Jetbootsu # Two-Ton Tunic Lost Shen Gong Wu # Sands of Time (hidden in the future) # Hidoku Mouse (fell in a pit of lava) Battles Rescue the Damsel in Distress Voice Cast References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown